


On love: Treason

by MikudayBlythe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Affairs, Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Bars and Pubs, Extramarital Affairs, I luv him tho, Infidelity, It's been five years since Yuri!!! On Ice, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Yuri Plisetsky Is A Little Shit
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikudayBlythe/pseuds/MikudayBlythe
Summary: "Que te perdone Dios, yo no lo voy a hacer."Dos almas caen en una espiral de traición y lujuria, siguiendo el llamado de la carne. Después de todo, la única culpable era esa maldita cama, llamándolos a hacer el amor hasta que saliera el primer rayo del sol.





	On love: Treason

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi granito de arena al fandom hispano (en el futuro también al angloparlante) de Yuri!!! On Ice y a la comunidad de NaNoWriMo. Este es el fic telenovela que absolutamente nadie pidió.

_—No puedes decirle nada. Debemos mantenerlo en secreto._

Esas palabras se quedaron fijas en la mente de Yuri como si las hubieran grabado con hierro ardiendo en el interior de su cráneo. No dejaba de repetirlas mientras se deslizaba hábilmente por la superficie helada de la pista, practicando la coreografía de su nuevo programa libre de esa temporada. La secuencia de pasos era especialmente intensa, a pesar de la relativa lentitud de la canción.

El viejo Viktor lo hizo apropósito, eso lo tenía seguro.

Sus movimientos eran fluidos, seguía el ritmo del saxofón con naturalidad, y más allá de la música y el sonido de sus patines sobre el hielo no había más nada en la pista. Ya casi tenía memorizada la secuencia para ese punto. No podía evitar seguir la letra de la canción en su mente.

 _I put a spell on you_ , tarareaba. _Because you’re mine._

Una imagen inesperada surgió en su mente. Cabello negro azabache sobre las sábanas blancas, contra la almohada. _Su_ almohada, por una maldita vez, no la de Viktor. _Suya_.

_You know I love you._

Ojos chocolate mirándolo con súplica, con las pupilas dilatadas y llenas de deseo, mientras él bajaba a besos por su abdomen.  
Los sonidos más dulces que pudiera soñar se escapaban de esos labios enrojecidos y abusados por los besos que no paraba de pedirle.

_And I don’t care if you don’t want me._

Una mano delicada enredándose en su cabello rubio, empujándolo contra su pelvis, suplicándole por más.

_I’m yours right now, Yuuri._

* * *

  
Despertó esa mañana con una sonrisa, y la erección más dolorosa que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Soltó un quejido de molestia al levantarse, y aunque le costó un poco por el problema tan obvio que tenía entre manos –o mejor dicho, entre las piernas–, se las arregló para llegar y empezar su rutina diaria.

Cepillarse los dientes, listo. Dejó su cepillo y la pasta dental junto al espejo, como todos los días.

Darse una ducha, listo. Y como extra, deshacerse de su problema. El agua caliente lo ayudó a relajarse. Se secó rápidamente con una toalla azul marino y la colgó de inmediato. Si la dejaba sobre el inodoro, todo el baño olería mal cuando volviera por la noche.

Arreglar su cabello, listo. Bendito fuera Otabek por convencerlo de no cortárselo. No le tomó mucho tiempo peinarse, gracias a que ahora lo mantenía trenzado la mayor parte del tiempo y casi no se enredaba. Lo secó con su secadora de animal print y lo ató con una coleta, asegurándose de hacer el nudo apretado para que no se cayera más tarde.

Afeitarse. Ya había pasado una semana. Le tomó un par de minutos encontrar la botellita de espuma y su aftershave, ambos de esa marca francesa extraña que a Viktor le gustaba tanto y no dejaba de comprarle, aunque ya tuviera veinte inviernos encima y pudiera comprarse sus propios productos de aseo personal. Casi se cortó cuando Potya maulló con demasiada fuerza y dio un golpe contra la puerta, pero no tuvo más problemas para terminar esa parte de su aseo. Se puso la crema rápidamente y abandonó el baño.  
Nada más poner un pie fuera, la bola de pelos se le pegó a las piernas, maullando como desquiciada para pedirle comida.

Yuri sabía su posición como el esclavo de la comida del animal, así que se limitó a rascarla un poco tras las orejas y bajo el cuello antes de cumplir su parte y darle de comer. La gata ronroneaba de alegría, y el rubio estaba contento con eso.

Mientras hacía su desayuno, huevos con tocino, y que Viktor y su maldita dieta balanceada se fueran al demonio, escuchó notificaciones de su teléfono. Lo dejó pasar por el momento. El olor a tocino frito había despertado su apetito, y era más importante satisfacerse a sí mismo que hacerle caso a quien fuera que lo estaba importunando a esa hora de la mañana. A no ser que fuera su Dedushka. ¿Algo le estaría pasando?

Una ola de preocupación lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Puso su desayuno ya cocido sobre un plato y con dos largas zancadas cortó la distancia entre la cocina y la sala de estar, donde estaba su teléfono cargándose junto a su bolsa de entrenamiento.

Tomó el aparato y encendió la pantalla, comprobando con alivio y molesta a la vez que no tenía ningún mensaje de su abuelo, pero si había un punto rojo sobre el icono de WhatsApp. Extrañado, pulsó sobre la aplicación, pensando que era demasiado temprano para que Otabek le estuviera escribiendo, e incluso con la diferencia horaria, lo más seguro era que estuviera entrenando o haciendo algo más.

Se alarmó un poco al ver que el mensaje era del cerdo.

 _ **"Podemos vernos hoy? Viktor volverá tarde"**_  
Dudó algunos segundos antes de responderle. ¿No era demasiado arriesgado hablar todo eso por mensajes?  
_"En tu casa?"_  
Solo tuvo que esperar unos segundos para leer la respuesta.  
**_"Te espero a las 6"_**  
No pudo suprimir la sonrisa de superioridad que se dibujó en sus labios al leer su siguiente mensaje.  
**_"Recuerda borrar la conversación. Él no puede saberlo"_**  
_"No soy tan idiota, cerdo"_  
Su desayuno estaba frío y triste cuando se sentó en la mesa con un batido de frutas, pero no recordaba que nada antes le supiera tanto a las mieles de la victoria.

* * *

  
Lo mejor de entrenar con Viktor era que no tenía que darse tan mala vida con ser puntual. Lo malo era que, sin importar a qué hora llegara, el entrenamiento siempre duraba la misma cantidad de tiempo. Así que sí en un día normal entrenaba de nueve de la mañana a tres de la tarde, el día que se le ocurría llegar a las once salía de ahí a las cinco. Y a Yuri le gustaban mucho sus tardes libres.

Nada más entrar a la pista, el sonido de los patines contra el hielo le hizo saber que Viktor ya estaba en el hielo. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse al Cerdo ahí con él, patinando con el ruso en coordinación casi perfecta, aún con los kilos de más que tenía encima, viéndolo como si todo su mundo pudiera caber en sus ojos. Asqueroso.

—¡Ey, viejo! —gritó al entrar. Ambos patinadores dieron algunos giros más antes de detenerse, Viktor abrazando a Yuuri por la espalda y dejando una mano sobre su cadera.

—Yurio, buenos días —saludó el japonés con una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa sugestiva que Yuri conocía tan bien. No tuvo tienpo de disfrutarla, porque Viktor besó a su esposo en la mejilla antes de soltarlo.

—¿Ya calentaste, gatito? Empecemos por revisar tu programa corto.

* * *

  
El tiempo no avanzaba lo suficientemente rápido. Las horas pasaban lenta y tortuosamente, los minutos se hacían eternos como los sermones de Yakov, pero diez veces más complicados de ignorar.

Su entrenamiento terminó a la una de la tarde porque Viktor quiso pulir algunos puntos de su programa libre. Maldito fuera el viejo calvo y canoso. Yuri estaba cansado y sudoroso, solo quería irse a casa, darse una buena ducha, comer, y quizás echarse una siesta acurrucado con la bolita de pelos obesa, Potya.  
Pero no: el viejo quería pasar más tiempo torturándolo, porque la temporada empezaba en un mes, porque “tus pies no están en la posición correcta”, y porque sus bolas arrugadas de viejo querían congelarse un rato más.

Cuando por fin pudo estar en casa, eran pasadas las dos, y apenas le alcanzó la energía para ducharse, recalentar su almuerzo y comer antes de caer dormido en el sofá. La bola de pelos se le acurrucó encima poco después.

Soñó con besos con sabor a sake y a culpa.

Las horas pasaron, y aunque Yuri se estaba echando el mejor sueño que había tenido en muchísimo tiempo, algo lo hizo despertar luego de un rato. Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, con restos de somnolencia ardiendo en sus globos oculares. Por un segundo pensó que estaba imaginándose la mancha borrosa que tenía frente a él, y una vez notó el color marrón con uno más parecido al crema pensó que se trataba del gato. Aún sentía el peso en su abdomen, después de todo.

—¿Potya? ¿Qué haces, preciosa?

Recibió una risita como respuesta. Entonces fue que algo en su cerebro hizo “clic”.

—Pensaba que era tu cerdo, Yuri, no tu gata. —Escuchó una voz familiar hablándole, con una ternura inusual que no solía usar con nadie, excepto con su esposo y con él.

—¿Yuuri? —preguntó en un susurro, pero todo lo que consiguió fue un beso en los labios a mitad de su pregunta. Un beso que no le duró demasiado. Yuuri besó sus mejillas, su barbilla, la línea de su mandíbula, el lóbulo de su oreja. Ya sabía qué botones presionar para volverlo loco de anticipación y deseo. El japonés siempre tardaba demasiado en complacerlo cuando quería, y siempre lo enviaba a otra galaxia cuando lo hacía.

Los labios cálidos fueron suficientes para bajar todas sus defensas. Se abrazó al cuello del mayor y enredó sus dedos en su cabello azabache, acercando más su rostro al de él. Sintió el gemido ahogado de Yuuri contra su boca, y un jadeo propio se escapó de su garganta al sentir el roce de ese trasero de oro contra su miembro.

Las manos del japonés ya estaban buscando el borde de su camiseta. Los besos eran cada vez más apasionados y candentes, con más mordidas de las que acordaron eran prudentes, y mucho más necesitados que la última vez.

Suponía que cualquiera se desesperaría tanto tras casi dos meses.

No supo cuándo se separaron lo suficiente para que su camisa desapareciera, olvidada en algún rincón de la sala. Ni en qué momento había perdido sus pantalones y ropa interior. Estaba muy ocupado sintiéndose en el cielo por las caricias de Yuuri, el roce de sus labios tan delicados, y esos malditos ojos llenos de picardía.

—Te extrañaba. —Escuchó un susurro angelical, justo antes de ver el rostro del mayor perderse entre sus piernas.

**Author's Note:**

> Si alguien adivina en qué canción está basado todo esto antes del final, se gana mi respeto.  
> Ah, la canción que tararea Yuri al principio es I Put a Spell On You de Nina Simone.


End file.
